Lo que sólo Cassiopeia sabe
by Dead dreams and Broken hearts
Summary: Después de tantas noches meciéndose en el vaivén de sus caderas seguía prendado a ese corazón que no le pertenecía...


_**Echaba de menos escribir sobre ambos... echaba de menos el uksp/spuk. Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo.**_

* * *

 **Lo que sólo Cassiopeia sabe.**

Cuando el abrumador gemido que escapó entre los labios carnosos de su amante estalló contra sus tímpanos ensordeciéndole, sus músculos se tensaron y en una erupción de sus glándulas la epinefrina recorrió como un rayo su anatomía apremiándole a seguir la danza que sus cuerpos habían creado.

El tacto de la carne sudada se sentía escurridizo como si de un momento a otro fueran a desprenderse. Por ello mientras embestía ese cuerpo tallado de sangre y sol se aferraba a los hombros anchos y huesudos. Intentando ahondar en aquel interior que se contraía contra su erección.

Embobado en el momento encontró el placer en descifrar los agudos que le suplicaban en trémulas palabras un poco más de aquel ya desvalido vals. Pero ya no podía contenerse por mucho más. Divisaba con la vista clavada en la expresión ajena la constelación de Cassiopeia que le anunciaba una lluvia de estrellas, como cada noche que jugaba con el fuego de su ardiente caballero español.

Tembló. Una onda le abrasó la piel y caló en sus huesos. Se esparció impertinente y vigorosa por su columna vertebral, estallando en su cerebro. No fue capaz de reprimirlo, aunque hubiera querido no habría podido contener el placer y por ello se dejó fluir sin necesidad de resistirse a los actos involuntarios de su cuerpo.

-Antonio…- Susurró mientras clavaba sus uñas contra la piel bronceada y arremetía una última vez con vigor.

Se dejó caer exhausto respirando la esencia del hombre que yacía bajo su cuerpo, aun temblando y que se aferraba a él como un collar de perlas lo hace al cuello de una dama. No le molestaba el calor de los brazos enroscados indistintamente sobre sus omoplatos ni el olor a sexo de la habitación. Quería vivir con aquello toda la vida o lo que le quedara de ella.

Con primor selló los labios que yacían entreabiertos con besos simples y castos, para rematar ahondó loco de lujuria su lengua en aquel mar aún tibio y jadeante que no opuso demasiada resistencia y Antonio se dejó vencer sumiso ante el ímpetu del britano. Regalándole una victoria histórica al que clamaba odiar, al que clamaba odiarle.

-Eres jodidamente bello…

Sabia que podía permitirse aquello. Podía permitirse alagar a aquella obra de arte que no se cansaba de contemplar. Podía dedicarle esas palabras cargadas de deseo, de una burbujeante pasión que no podía dejar de sentir. Después de tantas noches meciéndose en el vaivén de sus caderas seguía prendado a ese corazón que no le pertenecía.

Con él las sensaciones siempre eran a flor de piel, sensaciones que apedreaban su raciocinio convirtiéndole en nada más que un zombie. Un ente débil. Una estrella apunto de apagarse. Pero se sentía tan vivo consumiéndose de esa manera tan visceral y pura. Todo se basaba en sentir… abandonar lo terrenal.

Respiró y se concentró en descifrar su aroma enterrando la cabeza entre el ángulo perfecto que formaba su cuello y hombro. Podía oler su propio olor en la piel ajena, notaba como la menta segregaba sus encimas sobre aquella piel con aroma a cítricos y el sensual dulzor de la canela. Una palabra: embriagante. Apenas halló aquel olor extasiándole se sintió enajenado por las caricias melosas que recorrían su espalda al mismo tiempo.

Abstraído por los mimos que le adoraban como si fuera una joya recorrió la piel sudada bajo sus yemas memorizando cada lunar colocado casi estratégicamente sobre ese cuerpo iluminado por la tenue luz del candil. Hundió sus dedos entre los huecos de las costillas arrancando gemidos de dolor que le hacían sonreír, pronto accedió con maestría a la base de su pecho y se vio obligado a marcar con un camino de saliva el recorrido hasta un poco más debajo del ombligo.

-Follame.

Le miró. Quería volver a escuchar esa desesperación en su voz. Quería escuchar una súplica de aquel que poseía los mayores tesoros.

-Vamos Arthur, follame.- Suplicó nuevamente, alzando sus caderas para golpear directamente con las del británico. Intentando tentarle.

-Él no te folla como yo Spain ¿Verdad?

La verde luz que escapaba de sus ojos se fundió y dejó verse como el frío peltre. A Arthur no le importó la punzada de dolor que pareció aplacar el corazón ibérico. No sentía empatía porque a él le dolía su amor como a nadie. Saber que no le pertenecía y que en su anular no colgaba un anillo de oro y esmeraldas solo le hacía más miserable de lo que ya era.

Antonio se removió intentando apartarse de ese cuerpo sin embargo en cuanto sintió la embestida inadvertida de su compañero gimió el nombre del inglés. Se aferró a su cuello y contempló el brillo especial de los ojos del capitán Kirkland, mantuvieron la mirada mientras vagaban por los diferentes estados que otorga el placer. No pudieron ser conscientes de nada más que ellos y la lluvia de estrellas que cubría el cielo de Viena.

* * *

Miró cada musculo marcado de su espalda, cada cicatriz que decoraba la pálida piel inmaculada del británico. Parecía una escultura de Bernini iluminada bajo la fría luz de luna que se colaba por el cristal. Tan bello que parecía irreal...

-Arthur…- Susurró acariciando su espalda.

-¿Qué quieres?

\- Te…- se mordió los labios, no podía decirlo, aunque su pecho le gritara que era cierto y él ya supiera desde hace tiempo que le pertenecía no podía hacerlo. - _amo…_ Te… tengo que irme.

-Nadie te retiene aquí Spain.- Dijo modulando su voz, conteniendo en sus cuerdas vocales la desesperación que le causaba su partida. Sujetándose con uñas y dientes a su orgullo.

Miró por última vez a Arthur enroscado entre las sabanas ajeno a los sentimientos que le repicaban por dentro. Sonrió al imaginar cómo sería pasar una noche abrazado a su espalda sintiendo su respiración. Calentando en su pecho aquellas manos siempre frías…

Se levantó del colchón haciendo que las tablillas del somier crujieran a la vez, creando un eco en aquella habitación apenas provista de muebles. Se vistió lentamente observando como Arthur se mantenía rígido; si no hubiera sido porque escuchaba su respiración habría creído que estaba muerto. Cuando por fin consiguió amarrar sus hebras castañas en una coleta baja echó un último vistazo, deseando que su orgulloso amante se diera la vuelta y le despidiera con un beso tierno y melancólico. Pero las estrellas a veces no cumplen deseos…

* * *

Los tímidos rayos de sol se precipitaban entre los espesos nubarrones grises, caían desdibujados desde la bóveda plateada, y se multiplicaban en cuanto chocaban con la escarcha que impregnaba las rosas del jardín. El perfume era tenue pero concentrado con la humedad parecía crear una explosión sublime en las fosas nasales de cualquiera que paseara por los alrededores.

Roderich observaba atento como la ciudad parecía despertar entre bostezos, los primeros retazos de sol le dejaron ver el humo negro de las chimeneas que parecían escupir el carbón. Antonio llegaba un poco tarde esta vez. Siempre estaba en casa antes de que el sol diera las primeras puntadas, camuflado entre las sombras de los rosales como un vulgar ratero, intentando esconder su culpa en la noche. Dando una cara a la luna que el sol no sabía de él.

Divisó su silueta entre la neblina baja que escondía sus pies posados sobre la tierra, parecía un ángel bajando del cielo, rodeado por nubes de algodón. La semejanza que guardaba con un cuadro clerical era más que evidente. Sonrió irónico. Si su Dios supiera que ese español creyente disfrutaba de los pecados más que un protestante…

Algo en él se removió al verle de cerca, no supo si fueron sus ojos hinchados por las lágrimas o aquel bello cardenal que se estiraba por su cuello como una bella sabana de terciopelo. No sabía si sentir lástima o asco. Simplemente se recompuso y deshizo sus pensamientos, carraspeó y bajo los escalones hasta sentir el calor humano que emanaba del otro cuerpo.

-Has llegado tarde Antonio. - pronunció con desdén, haciendo hincapié con su mirada. - Espero que esto no se vuelva una rutina.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho. - Susurró al viento mientras agarraba las manos de Roderich. Este las aparto con rapidez.

Se confundían cuando decían que el español no sabía mentir. Ahí estaba implorando perdón como si realmente sintiera que había errado, cuando solo estaba esperando que la pierda volviera a cruzarse en su camino y dejarse allí el corazón, las costillas, los labios y los sentimientos. Y después implorar perdón sin perdonarse a sí mismo. Un mentiroso melancólico. Un mentiroso consciente del daño de sus acciones con la imposibilidad de diluir el círculo rojo que los ataba.

\- ¿Cómo esta Arthur?

Vio las nubes grises reflejadas en sus ojos y sintió dicha. Gozaba con el hecho de saber que Antonio era torturado por sus palabras sinceras. Pero como siempre el español se limitó a pronunciar un monosilábico "bien" que se la atoraba en la garganta y sucumbía a los ácidos de la bilis.

-Hace frío Roderich creo que será mejor que entremos…- dijo tomándolo por la cintura y doblegándolo a su voluntad.

Y cada vez que le tocaba volvía a comprender porque había sido arrastrado por las aguas del adulterio y la irrazonable comprensión de tal pacto. Lo hacía porque le amaba. Era tan simple…tan sumamente simple. Porque era mejor sobrevivir a base de migajas que sufrir por el ultimo bocado que no llega al paladar. Y se conformaba con su presencia y los besos sucios con sabor a boca ajena, con medio corazón y las palabras. Porque quizás las palabras solo eran eso, porque si bien el amor se demuestra con hechos se sella con dos palabras, y eso solo le pertenecía a él. Ese era el trato; Arthur se quedaba con los hechos inacabados que intentaban decir cosas, pero eran mutilados en la punta de la lengua, pero él tendría ambos.

De repente en un acto brusco el austriaco amarró los labios del español y sintió el marchito sabor a menta. Se esmeró en pasear su lengua a su antojo para así borrar cualquier resquicio que le recordara a ese indeseable. Antonio no se resistió se dejó mecer por aquel toque impropio de Roderich, se encontraba cohibido ante el estado bucólico que presentaba su pareja. Cuando se separaron y un hilo fino de saliva golpeó el suelo, supo lo que tenía que decir.

-Te quiero Roderich. Te quiero.

Con esa afirmación la única estrella que yacía en el cielo se apagó entre el amarillo vainilla de los primeros rayos de sol y el azul desteñido que destronaba al cielo plomizo. Y así Antonio volvía a la cama que llevaba su nombre incapaz de juzgar el adulterio, Roderich convencido en el poder de la palabra y Arthur pidiendo lo único que deseaba a las estrellas. Porque cada cual encuentra consuelo como quiere o donde puede.


End file.
